A computing system typically includes a variety of hardware and software components, such as, but not limited to, processors, hard disks, flash drives, memory, network cards, ports, logical drives, pools, logical units (LUNs), file systems, as well as other components. The health and performance of each component within the system frequently influences the overall system health. A user may be able to obtain performance data for a single component of the system. However, users are frequently unable to quickly and efficiently obtain an indicator of overall system health.
In some situations, performance information for multiple components may be available in a static heat map. However, a heat map only provides performance data for represented components at a single point in time. A static heat map does not provide an indicator of overall system health.
A user may attempt to manually gather performance data or configuration for system components from multiple sources for manual analysis to determine system health. However, this would be a time intensive, painstaking, tedious, laborious, and inefficient process for users. Moreover, such manual analysis would frequently yield inaccurate or incomplete results leading to unrecognized, undiagnosed, and/or unresolved performance problems within the system.